


Alien Drinks

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Star Trek, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: I wasn't THAT inspired for the last day of ioryuu week, M/M, Vulcan Io, meeting in alien bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Io picked the wrong evening to visit a bar and study other's behavior, or maybe he picked the perfect night. Only time will tell. - Star Trek AU for the last day of Ioryuu week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Drinks

This had clearly been a bad idea.  

Io had wanted to learn about other species and how they experienced emotion. But perhaps going to the most popular bar near the academy on the first night of winter break had been a huge tactical error. 

The bar was filled with students of many different species, all dancing to the loud music or consuming various colorful drinks that were served at the bar. So far Io had only recognized a handful of students, none of which he was on a... friendly basis with.  

In a way it was still interesting to watch everyone act and interact with one another. It seemed like none of the people there together were bothered by anything and were just there to enjoy the start of two weeks off from the academy. 

"Two Cardisian Sunrises please," A pink-haired boy said, leaning against the bar and standing just next to Io. "One for me and one for Mr. Serious here."  

Io frowned, but his confusion was only apparent for a brief second. "You do know that the alcohol won't have any affect on me, right?" 

"So you won't get drunk," Ryuu shrugged. "It's still a tasty drink, and you can enjoy it instead of sitting here all by yourself." 

It had taken Io a moment to recognize the human, but now that he did Io recalled seeing the pink-haired boy in several of his classes. They were in the same year. "I am not lonely. I am merely observing." 

"It's the first break from school we get and you're still analyzing." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Have some fun instead Io." 

"You know my name?" 

"Everyone knows the name of the Vulcan who declined to go the Vulcan Science Academy." Ryuu shrugged and sat down, a carefree smile on his face. One that grew wider when the bartender returned with the drinks he ordered.  

Io looked down, he was very aware of that he had made the news, or at least been a topic on the Starfleet website. But it also meant that most of their schoolmates were aware of his status as a hybrid.  

Not that his odd hair color didn't already give away that he wasn't a full Vulcan.  

"Oh sorry!" Ryuu cringed realizing how his words may have sounded. "I didn't mean to make it sound like it was bad of you to go to Starfleet, or that you're half human! I mean you're smart so it probably doesn't even matter where you study right?"  

"...Right?" Io had no idea what to make of the human, but he could not deny that it was nice to have someone speak to him outside of the academy.  

Glad that the other wasn't upset with him, Ryuu relaxed in the barstool. "Here you go." Ryuu grinned, pushing his extra drink towards Io. 

"Thank you." Io murmured, catching the large wine-glass which was filled with a sweet smelling drink. "Why are you here?" 

"Uhm... because I want to?" 

 "I meant, why are you sitting here talking to me." He didn't know much about the boy sitting next to him. But he did know of the other's reputation. "I am certain there are other things you would enjoy to do more in bar." 

"Oh," Ryuu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Who says I can't do both?" 

"I suppose." Io nodded. 

"I'm also a bit tipsy."  

"I noticed."  

"But I doubt I'll score tonight." Ryuu shrugged. "Most people are getting ready to leave with the early shuttle tomorrow."  

Io nodded, he'd noticed the same too. "And I understand You do not plan to do the same." 

"I'd want to." Ryuu took a sip from his drink. "But I gotta stay here and study for test I have to redo." 

This was starting to make sense. "I see, what subject is the test for?" 

"Tactical Analysis." 

And there it was, humans always wanted something of course. "You want my help." 

"You're good at it?" 

"We're in the same class Ryuu." 

"You know my name too." Ryuu smiled playfully, his smile fell when Io's expression remained the same. "For real, you think I'm here because I want to bribe you into helping me?" 

Io didn't have to reply verbally. 

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "If I'd do that I'd have given you something you could at least actually get drunk on or something." 

He had a point, but that didn't mean Io could believe Ryuu just yet. "Cardision Sunrises are expensive drinks."  

"They're tasty and this place doesn't anything cherry flavored so I-"  

"It has." 

"So I didn't buy- It has?" Ryuu's eyes widened and he looked at the menu again. "Which ones?" 

"Several of the cocktails on the menu have a component in them that tastes similar to earth's cherries." Io explained, studying Ryuu's expression. There was genuine surprise on the younger man's face. 

"Okay..." 

Io blinked. "Okay?" 

Ryuu nodded. "Next time you have to come with me to tell me which of these alien drinks taste like cherries." 

Was that an invitation? Io recognized it as one, but he wasn't sure if the other saw it that way too. That did not change how... intriguing this human was. "If you're not ill from the alcohol you consumed tomorrow, I could help you prepare for your test."  

"Really?" Ryuu grinned. That was so much better than spending all week bored in the library.  

Io nodded. "To repay you for getting me a drink." 

"It's just a drink." 

"I do not like being in anyone's debt." Io replied with a minor shrug. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks still." 

Io nodded. "What do you plan on majoring in?" 

Ryuu smiled, but this one- Io noted, was smaller than the ones. Still just as bright but tainted with different emotions. "Xenolinguistics, I want to learn alien languages." 

"Are you good at it?" Io was pleased his question made the other's smile grow.  

"Pretty good so far." 

"So you have a talented tongue." 

Unfortunately Ryuu had been in the middle of taking a rather large sip of his drink when Io made that comment. Choking, he spat out his drink and started coughing. "You-" Ryuu felt his face heat up, and he rapidly shook his head.  

Ryuu's face became even redder when he realized Io didn't mean anything else with that line. 

"S-sure..." Ryuu swallowed, feeling oddly warm. "Maybe next time you say something like that, you could... buy me a drink?" 

"Why would I repeat my compliment?" 

Chuckling awkwardly, Ryuu put his drink away and reached into his pocket, ready to order more drinks for himself and Io. "I think I can explain what some sorts of subtext mean."


End file.
